1. Technical Field
The technology presented herein relates to a game program and a game apparatus. More specifically, the present technology relates to a game program and a game apparatus which are able to execute game processing on the basis of microphone input information input through a microphone.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional game program of such a kind, one disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-204410 is known. In the background art, microphone input information input through a microphone is stored in a memory, and predetermined game processing is performed on the basis of the stored microphone information.
However, in the background art, even when a user does not actually perform an operation, there is a possibility that microphone input information due to sounds input from persons other than the user, winds may be determined to be valid and thus reflected on the game processing. Accordingly, there is a room for improvement for reflecting an operation according to an input through a microphone on the game processing just as the user intended.